(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compound green-energy purification device, and more particularly to a device that achieves effective separation of water and gas for recycling and reuse of water resources that have not been evaporated into gas in order to provide an effect of saving energy.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of automobiles and motorcycles that are available today involve fuel-combustion engines. The fuel-combustion engines generate power by combusting atomized fuel-air mixture and may suffer, after long-term use, carbon deposits generated in the combustion. Further, modern automobile and motorcycles are often used in metropolitan or urban areas for short distance travels and under such a condition, the automobiles and motorcycles are often operated at a low speed and must be frequently braked and slowed down to wait for green light. Thus, the engines of the automobiles and motorcycles are generally under a condition of long term operation at a low speed and this readily causes massive carbon deposit. The carbon is deposited in the engine and causes excessive consumption of fuel, poor operation performance, and being hard to start the engine.
To clean up the carbon deposit generated by the operation of automobiles and motorcycles, a vehicle carbon removing device is available. Such a vehicle carbon removing device is based on an operation of conducting hydrogen gas through a pipeline into an engine of an automobile or a motorcycle to allow hydrogen to combine with the deposited carbon, such that through the low burning point of hydrogen together with a supply of oxygen to assist burning, when the engine is put into operation, the combination of hydrogen and carbon deposit can be burnt out and the carbon deposit so burnt converts into tiny carbon molecules that are discharged through an exhaust pipeline. In this way, the issues of carbon built up in the engine, poor operation performance, and high fuel consumption can all be eliminated.
However, in the above device, hydrogen is supplied with a gas-water separation device, which electrolyzes water to generate hydrogen. However, the known gas-water separation device has a drawback that the efficiency of generation of hydrogen is low and it is generally not possible to effectively recycle and reuse the water resources.
In view of the above, the present invention aims to provide a compound green-energy purification device, which effectively separates water and gas and recycle and reuse water that has not been evaporated into gas in order to achieve an effect of saving energy.